Citrus juice extraction on a commercial scale can be advantageously performed with a juice extractor including upper and lower cups that move relative to one another along a reciprocal path of travel. The sides of both the upper and lower cups typically comprise fingers that support a fruit so that it can be squeezed without bursting. The fingers of the upper cup interdigitate or intermesh with those of the lower cup.
An orange or other fruit can be fed, for example, to the bottom cup by a cam-operated feeding device. The upper and lower cups are then brought together so that the respective fingers of the cup intermesh and the fruit therebetween is accordingly squeezed. Sharp, typically circular, cutters are positioned in the top and bottom cups. As the cups move relative to one another, the fruit is pressed against the cutters. The cutters cut plugs from both the top and bottom portions of the fruit as the interdigitating fingers of the two cups mesh together.
The cutting of the plug from the top portion of the fruit promotes separation of the peel from the internal portions of the fruit (i.e., juice and pulp). The plug cut from the lower portion of the fruit allows the internal portions of the fruit to be forced down into a strainer tube positioned just below the lower cup cutter. The strainer tube, in turn, is positioned within a manifold.
Such whole fruit juice extraction is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,861; 5,992,311; 5,996,485; and 6,568,319, for example, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
More particularly, a typical extractor may include a plurality extractor cups arranged in pairs for squeezing fruit therebetween, a motor, a shaft connected to the motor, and a series of cams and associated drive members for operating the extractor cups and orifice tubes. The cams need to be precisely relatively aligned and secured to the shaft. This has typically been accomplished by welding a hub between each cam and the shaft. Keyways are also typically used to obtain proper alignment among the various cams and the shaft. Unfortunately, the weld portions and keyway areas present likely failure points. In addition, assembly and repair may be complicated by this typical arrangement.